vtmfamiliefandomcom-20200214-history
Simon Feyaerts
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Simon_Feyaerts" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. 'Algemene Informatie' Simon Feyaerts is een hoofdpersonage dat van 15 mei 2015 tot en met 3 november 2017 vertolkt wordt door Braam Verreth. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Simon is de zoon van Willem en Hilde en de kleinzoon van Jan en Isabelle. Hij heeft nog één broer: Thomas. Simon is één jaar ouder dan Thomas. Het contact tussen de twee werd na de begrafenis van hun ouders verbroken, omdat Thomas spullen van Simon had verkocht tijdens het leegmaken van hun huis. Simon was teleurgesteld in zijn broer, want hij was gehecht aan deze spullen. Hierdoor ontstond een ruzie en gingen de broers hun eigen weg. Net voor de dood van Thomas legden de twee broers hun ruzie weer bij. In de liefde lijkt Simon aanvankelijk niet geïnteresseerd omdat hij zich vooral op zijn professionele carrière wil richten. Hij lijkt het vooral goed te kunnen vinden met Evy, maar heeft ook oog voor andere vrouwen. Hij begint een relatie met Stefanie, die na enkele maanden er een einde aan maakt omdat ze Thomas maar niet kan vergeten. Hij belandt nadien verschillende keren met Evy in bed, maar hij wil hun relatie puur vriendschappelijk houden. Nadien komen er toch nog gevoelens, maar Evy doet alleen alsof ze verliefd is op Simon om Stan vrij te krijgen. In mei 2017 groeien Simon en Stefanie terug naar elkaar toe. In augustus 2017 blijken de twee terug een relatie te hebben, nadat Simon haar zogezegd gered heeft uit de handen van haar ontvoerder. Wanneer Stefanie erachter komt dat Simon haar ontvoerder is, maakt ze een einde aan hun relatie. 'Studies en Beroepsleven' Simon woonde lange tijd in Gent. Daar doctoreerde hij beleidseconomie aan de Vlerick Business School. Thomas vraagt op zijn sterfbed aan Simon om zijn werk bij VDB verder te zetten. Na het onderzoeken hoe VDB in elkaar zit, beslist Simon zijn studies achterwege te laten en wordt hij aangenomen bij VDB als financieel directeur. Amper een paar maanden later wordt Simon door de Raad van Bestuur verkozen tot de nieuwe CEO van de Holding. Wanneer het bedrijf aan de afgrond staat door financiële problemen, wordt Simon opgevolgd door Lars De Wulf en wordt Simon personeels- en financieel directeur. Een maand later wordt Simon door Lars ontslagen na meermaals in de clinch te gaan met Peter en Veronique. Simon chanteert Lars om terug een job bij VDB te krijgen en wordt naar de boekhouding gestuurd. Een tijdje later wordt hij daar alweer ontslagen. In 2017 gaat Simon aan de slag bij 9House - de grootste klant van VDB Fashion - en wordt hij de rechterhand van CEO Paul Wils. Eén van de taken van Simon is de tussenpersoon zijn tussen Fashion en 9House, waardoor Simon alweer op Fashion komt werken. In mei 2017 wordt Simon ontslagen wanneer hij ingaat tegen Paul, die een smerig spel speelde om de VDB Holding over te kunnen kopen. Later die maand biedt Veronique Simon de job van productmanager aan. Ook dit liedje duurt niet lang. Simon wordt al vlug ontslagen wanneer Veronique verneemt dat hij de bomma probeerde te vergiftigen enkele maanden terug. Nadat Simon volledig uitgespuwd wordt door de familie, gaat hij een opleiding volgen tot makelaar om bij een immobiliënkantoor te kunnen beginnen. Na zijn opleiding gaat hij effectief aan de slag als makelaar, tot hij opgepakt wordt door de politie voor de ontvoering van Stefanie. 'Misdrijven' *Moordpoging op Anna Dierckx. *Drogering en ontvoering van Stefanie Coppens (2x). *Moord op Jason Drake. 'Trivia' *Simon is geboren op 5 oktober 1990. Anno 2018 is hij dus 28 jaar oud. *Braam Verreth had tijdens het 23ste seizoen een kleine gastrol als Billy, de schuldeiser van Jens Colpaert, die Stefanie Coppens probeerde te verkrachten. *In de debuutaflevering van Simon (aflevering 5515 op 15 mei 2015) is enkel zijn stem te horen. Hij komt voor de eerste keer als persoon in beeld in aflevering 5517 op 19 mei 2015. *In de derde aflevering van seizoen 25 werd er een subtiele verwijzing naar zijn broer Thomas Van den Bossche gebruikt. Simon komt in deze aflevering halfnaakt van de trap tot groot genoegen van Mieke Van den Bossche en Evy Hermans. Een jaar eerder, tijdens de 3de aflevering van seizoen 24, gebeurde hetzelfde met Thomas Van den Bossche en was vooral Zjef De Mulder onder de indruk van diens lichaam. *In Thuis vertolkte Braam Verreth jarenlang de rol van Franky Bomans, die nadien in de reeks een relatie had met Tibo Timmermans (vertolkt door Maxime De Winne). Hoewel de twee acteurs elkaar nooit tegenkwamen bij Thuis (door een acteurswissel bij Franky), kwamen de twee elkaar nu wel tegen op de set van Familie. *Het personage van Simon heeft veel gelijkenissen met Bert Van den Bossche. Beiden zijn pas op latere leeftijd bij de familie Van den Bossche terechtgekomen en worden gezien als 'de bastaard van de familie'. Net zoals Bert, heeft Simon veel ambitie binnen VDB en gaat hij meermaals in de clinch met onder andere Peter Van den Bossche en Veronique Van den Bossche als het gaat over de leiding van het familiebedrijf. *Sinds 9 december 2016 draagt Simon een bril. *Dit is één van de weinige keren dat de makers van 'Familie' verborgen hebben kunnen houden dat er een acteur of actrice, in dit geval Braam Verreth, de serie ging verlaten. Ook bij actrice Katrien De Becker was dit in het verleden al het geval. *De laatste scène van Simon in 'Familie' kan je terugvinden op de VTM-site (https://vtm.be/familie/de-allerlaatste-scene-van-simon-uit-familie). 'Generiek' Generiek2016_Simon_01.jpg Generiek2016_Simon_03.jpg Generiek2016_Simon_02.jpg Generiek2016_Simon_04.jpg Schermafbeelding 2015-11-29 om 20.37.21.png Schermafbeelding 2015-11-29 om 20.38.14.png Schermafbeelding 2015-11-29 om 20.38.38.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-04 om 21.03.47.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-04 om 21.08.00.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-13 om 10.57.12.png Generieknov2016-24.jpg 'Galerij' Simon_Feyaerts_portret_1.jpg Simon_Feyaerts_portret_2.jpg Simon_Feyaerts_portret_3.jpg Familie_portret_simon_01.jpg Familie_portret_simon_02.jpg Simon.jpg Familie_portret2016_simon_01.jpg Familie_s26_portret-wit_simon.jpg Category:Personages Category:Vorige Hoofdpersonages Category:Familie Van den Bossche Category:Simon Feyaerts